Elmo
Elmo is a furry red Muppet monster with an orange nose who lives on Sesame Street. He is self-described as 3-and-a-half years old, and almost always refers to himself in the third person. The character's popularity led to his own segments on Sesame Street including "Elmo's World" and "Elmo the Musical". Character background Elmo lives in an apartment on Sesame Street with his mother Mae, his father Louie, and, in some storybooks, a sister named Daisy. He has a pet goldfish named Dorothy. Other relatives in Elmo's family include his grandma and grandpa; his great-grandmother (featured in a 1989 episode) and his great-grandfather (named Selmo); his Uncle Jack, Aunt Jill and cousin Jesse (featured in When Families Grieve); plus additional cousins Elmer (featured in Kids' Favorite Country Songs) and Chester (featured in Here For You). Additionally, the television special Sesame Street Stays Up Late shows Elmo's "international" cousins — Pepé from Mexico and Elmonosuke from Japan. As seen in The Furchester Hotel, he also has an aunt Funella Furchester, an uncle Furgus Fuzz, and a cousin Phoebe Furchester-Fuzz. Elmo's early childhood has been shown with Elmo as a 13-month-old infant in the Sesame Beginnings video series, and in flashbacks shown in Elmo's Potty Time and "Bye Bye Binky." According to a Q&A video, his favorite food is wasabi; that's why he has no eyelids. This has been reaffirmed on Rove Live and in other interviews, along with the Muppet bios published in several Sesame Workshop press kits.Season 41, Season 42, Season 43, Season 44 In 2000, Elmo told Donnie and Marie Osmond that his mother and father tell him to never "hate" any food, but he makes an exception for Brussels sprouts, Marie decided to taunt him with a bowl of them. Brussels sprouts have often been listed among Elmo's pet peeves in press kit bios.Press Kits: Season 40, Season 41, Season 42 As with many children of his age, Elmo is seen somewhat infrequently with a favorite toy of his: an orange monster-like doll named Baby David. In the film The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Elmo is devoted to his blue blanket, Blanket. Elmo's birthday is February 3rd. Sesame Workshop describes the character as: Origins '' as 1979), reveal that he was initially intended to have a wider face.]] The puppet that would eventually become Elmo was designed in 1979 by Caroly Wilcox.Falk, Karen. Imagination Illustrated. p. 180Borgenicht, David. Sesame Street Unpaved. p. 85 Intended as a generic background monster, he appeared as an extra in several sketches and, for a time, had no consistent performer, being taken up by different puppeteers.Jerry Nelson was one such performer in "We Are All Monsters" as evidenced by , but probably not Caroll Spinney who has told a story about performing an early version of the character on several occasions. See Baby Monster for more. Labels used for the AM monster during this time before he was named include "baby monster", "short red" (in Wilcox's sketch), and "little red" (on exhibit at Center for Puppetry Arts, Worlds of Puppetry, Jim Henson Collection). Elmo first appeared on Sesame Street specifically as "Elmo" in Season 12 where he was performed by Brian Muehl. The character was originally conceived as one who would communicate with sounds rather than words.Season 12 Press Kit, CTW ArchivesAdrian Slifka, The Youngstown Vindicator: "New Muppets' Gang to Brighten 12th Season of 'Sesame Street'" - November 23, 1980 After Muehl's departure in 1984, the character was briefly re-cast to Richard Hunt, who performed Elmo with a gruff caveman voice and a rowdy persona. Hunt was not comfortable with performing Elmo, and felt the character was not working. One day, frustrated with the role, Hunt came into the studio's green room and literally tossed the puppet to Kevin Clash and asked what he could get out of it.Wisconsin Public Television podcast Clash gave Elmo his recognizable falsetto, and while trying to find a "hook" for the character, decided that Elmo should embody love. Clash said, "I knew that Elmo should represent love - just kissing and hugging."Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey Clash cites a season 17 scene in which Elmo packs for an imaginary vacation as the moment when he "found his voice" as Elmo.40 Years of Sunny Days Writer David Korr took a liking to the character, and backed up with positive research, started utilizing Elmo regularly. Popularity Elmo appeared in a 1991 episode of The Torkelsons and had occasional guest spots on The Frugal Gourmet. In the mid-1990s, Elmo became a regular guest on The Rosie O'Donnell Show, appearing more than a dozen times between 1996 and 2002. The Tickle Me Elmo doll was manufactured in his likeness, and became the must-have toy during the 1996 Christmas season; and subsequent variations and other Elmo dolls (such as Chicken Dance Elmo, Let's Rock! Elmo, Elmo Live, and Big Hugs Elmo) have also been successful. Elmo has also been prominently featured in many home videos including Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game, Elmo Says BOO!, Elmo's Magic Cookbook, and Elmo's Potty Time, and has starred in many television specials such as Elmopalooza, Elmo Saves Christmas, The Street We Live On and Elmo's Christmas Countdown. Additionally, Elmo was the star of the 1999 full-length, theatrically released motion picture The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. In 1994, Elmo had a "Best of" video released; a sequel, The Best of Elmo 2, was released in 2010, and a third installment, The Best of Elmo 3, followed in 2015. A "Best of" album was also released in 1997. He stars in the recurring Sesame Street segments Elmo's World and Elmo the Musical. Additionally, he has performed such songs as "Elmo's Song," "Happy Tappin' with Elmo," "In Your Imagination," "Elmo's Rap Alphabet," "Elmo's Ducks," and "The Elmo Slide." Elmo has also appeared as a main character in several international co-productions, including 5, Rue Sésame in France, Sesamgade in Denmark, Sesamstrasse in Germany, Sesamstraat in Netherlands, and in the British co-production The Furchester Hotel. Kermit Love felt he knew part of the character's reason for success: "Elmo is popular because Elmo is red."Annie Evans, "The Elmo Phenomenon", Sesame Family Robinson, 27 February 2011. (archive) Elmo's CinderElmo co-star French Stewart lists the three year old monster's acting talents behind only Pacino, Brando and Streep, while Oliver Platt says he is a "giving actor."CinderElmo bonus features Third-person speech Elmo characteristically avoids pronouns, referring to himself in the third person (e.g. "Elmo has a question" rather than, "I have a question"). In its FAQ on its website, Sesame Workshop responded to the allegation that Elmo referring to himself in the third person will teach children improper English, stating that: While Elmo almost always speaks in third-person, his dialogue has broken this rule on occasion, such as in song or via indirect comments. When appearing on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, Elmo sang a few lines of a Jennifer Hudson song, only after realizing he sang the word "me". At the Muppets, Music & Magic event at The Cinema Arts Centre in August 2007, Elmo joked that the reason he speaks in the third person is that he gets paid for each time he says "Elmo." Elmo tweeted about his third person speaking in March 2010; "Someone just told Elmo yesterday was Talk in Third Person Day. Elmo doesn't know what that is but it sounds fun. Can Elmo play?" At The Paley Center for Media screening of Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey, a member of the audience asked him why he spoke in third person. Elmo (after jokingly threatening the audience member) replied that "it's just the way Elmo talks." Behind the scenes In 2011, there were either eight or nine different Elmo puppets.Being Elmo Q&A session feature on DVD Kevin Clash told Channel Newsasia that "this one my lap is rodded. There's a full radio-controlled Elmo, there's one for the blue screen, etc. They do different things."Elisa Chia, "Meet the grown-up behind Elmo", 31 July 2006. In later years, there has been a live-hand variant of Elmo, used in episodes like episode 4206 and specials like Elmo's World: Happy Holidays! Additionally, dozens of Elmo variants have been created by the Muppet Workshop (now, Jim Henson's Creature Shop) almost exclusively for use in the Tickle Me Land segments of Elmo's World as figments of Dorothy's imagination. These creations build on the basic premise of the Elmo puppet, to create a unique design which displays a variation of Elmo as anything from a rock to an elephant, to even a male doctor and female nurse. After Clash's departure Kevin Clash's tenure as the character ended in 2012 following his resignation from Sesame Workshop. Portions of season 44 had already been filmed prior to Clash's departure, and so material featuring Clash as Elmo has been featured throughout the 2013-2014 season of Sesame Street. Clash also filmed an Elmo appearance for the special Michael Bublé: Home for the Holidays, recorded Elmo's vocals for the 2012 Macy's Parade and for the Big Hugs Elmo doll released in 2013. Clash's last known public performance of Elmo was during a radio interview with WNYC on October 30, 2012 (twenty days before his official resignation from Sesame Workshop). In a statement regarding Clash's departure, Sesame Workshop stated: "Elmo is bigger than any one person and will continue to be an integral part of Sesame Street to engage, educate and inspire children around the world, as it has for 40 years."Sesame Workshop's Statement Regarding Kevin Clash Ryan Dillon has since taken over the character. Dillon first appeared publicly as Elmo at the White House Easter Egg Roll in April 2013 and has continued to perform the character in new appearances and productions; including in multiple segments for season 44, and into season 45. Immediately following Clash's departure, Peter Linz voiced the character for a recording commissioned for a walk-around version of Elmo for an event at Universal Studios Singapore, however, Linz stated the recording was a one-time performance. Peter Linz's Facebook page Casting history Primary Performers * Kevin Clash - 1985 to 2012 * Ryan Dillon - 2013 to present Other Performers * Brian Muehl - 1980 to 1984 * Richard Hunt - 1984 to 1985 * Peter Linz - Spaghetti Space Chase opening event at Universal Studios Singapore (2013, voice for walk-around character) Trivia in 2013.]] * On Big Bag, he made a guest appearance in one episode, as Chelli's pen-pal. * Elmo's earliest illustrated appearance was in The Sesame Street Circus of Opposites. * For the 2005/2006 season, Sesamstraat moved into new scenery. The scenery was introduced with a TV special. Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster and Elmo flew over to The Netherlands for this special occasion. It was the first time the American characters visited the Dutch street. Apparently, during that visit, Kevin Clash (who had come along as puppeteer for the characters) had told Elmo's dutch voice actor Hein Boele, that he did the best Elmo impression of all the Elmo voices he had met before.The Dutch voice actor of 'Elmo' * The meaning of life to Elmo? He stated that: "Um, the meaning of life for Elmo is respecting your elders by saying Mr. And Ms. and saying thank you and also giving lots of loves and kisses. That's the meaning of life for Elmo."Ask Elmo. * He is 24 inches tall, when measured in 2011 by guest Drew Brees.Measure, Word of the Day segment, Sesame Street. * At a screening of Being Elmo at the Museum of the Moving Image, Elmo was asked what it was like to work with Richard Hunt, to huge response from the audience. He recollected "It was TORTURE! ...Elmo doesn't like opera! Elmo doesn't like tuna fish sandwiches and Schweppes Ginger Ale. Elmo doesn't like any of those things! But for some reason, when he was working Elmo, Elmo was motivated to love those things."Clip from the Q&A after the Being Elmo screening in NY 9/25/11 * An Elmo cameo was written for The Muppets, but both Jason Segel and Nick Stoller explained that it would've been too expensive.Exclusive: On the Set of the New Muppets Movie, Stein, Joel, TimeJason Segel Says New Muppet Character Walter 'Was Born In My Brain', Ryan Seacrest.com Sources ;Notes See also * Elmo Songs * Elmo Sketches * Elmo Filmography * Elmo Guest Appearances * Elmo Books * Elmo Variants * International Elmo * Elmo Mondiporg, also known as Maurice Monster Category:Muppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Sesame Street Monsters Category:Furchester Hotel Characters